


The Envelope, Please

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Series: I Want My MTT [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awards, Awards Presentation, Celebrities, Fluff, Happy, Other, reader is a graphic designer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: You've been Mettaton's graphic designer for some time, and his romantic partner starting fairly recently. Earlier tonight, you attended your first awards ceremony with him, and it was a victory for both of you.





	The Envelope, Please

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr anon asked for some fluff between Mettaton and his graphic-designer partner after a red-carpet event. Even though I haven't seen too many awards ceremonies (I don't pay too much attention to celebrity news), I hope I delivered.

For as long as you can remember, art has been a major part of your life. You always had the most fun in school whenever you were allowed to create pictures, and your skill just kept improving as the years went by.

As such, it was no surprise that you ended up majoring in graphic design in college. Some of the people in your life were unsure about this, asking you “what if you end up not making it? Won’t you need something to fall back on?”, which of course meant that they thought you should get a degree more related to science or math. Math has never been your strong point, though, and even if you _were_ really good at it, you still feel truly in your element when designing things. It showed in your work, too - your graphic design assignments always received high marks and praise from your instructors.

When you graduated and turned it into a serious profession, things started out slowly at first. It was mostly just a few commissions here and there - a movie poster, an album cover, an advertisement for a special event - all done for various up-and-coming clients. Bit by bit, your reputation began to grow.

And then you received a special commission that would end up changing your life: Mettaton, the android superstar who was long past the “up-and-coming” stage, wanted you to design a poster for his newest movie.

You put everything you had into designing this poster - colors, fonts, placement of elements, special effects, every little thing you’d learned about the principles of design in school. Mettaton was your most famous client yet, and so you just had to make something that hit all the right notes for him.

Initially, when you finally completed it and he told you he loved it, you let out a sigh of relief; mission accomplished.

What you weren’t expecting was for him to ask you to do some more things for him. First it was another poster, this time for one of his TV shows. Then it was the box design for his new cereal (MTT-Brand Sparkle Puffs, which turn the milk pink and have marshmallow pieces shaped like his rectangular form). After that, it was the cover of his newest album.

All throughout this time, the man himself wanted to get to know you a little more. Much to the surprise of both of you, you ended up striking up a bond after a while, finding quite a lot of common ground.

As such, when he officially hired you to be his permanent graphic designer, it wasn’t much of a surprise at all. And what started as a business relationship ended up becoming a good friendship… and eventually something more.

That’s how you ended up agreeing to attend an awards ceremony alongside him. You’d been incredibly nervous at first, since awards ceremonies are always huge events, with the news often reporting every little thing the celebrities do.

“I don’t want to make you look ridiculous,” you’d told him. “I don’t want to say or do the wrong thing in front of all those cameras…”

He held you close and gave you a warm smile. “I’m sure you’ll do a wonderful job, my darling. And if anyone asks you questions that you’re not ready to answer, I’m more than happy to take over.”

That had certainly felt like a relief; Mettaton seemed to be right at home in the spotlight with all eyes on him, while you’d always been more comfortable taking more of a behind-the-scenes role.

And yet, even as he encouraged you, there was still that lingering doubt.

* * *

One of the things about dating a celebrity is that you often end up staying in fancy hotel suites whenever you need to travel with him. Sometimes you can’t help but laugh to yourself; this particular suite you’re staying in tonight is probably larger than the apartment you used to live in when you were just starting out.

The awards ceremony has since ended, but the memories of it are still fresh in your mind, especially since you and Mettaton are lying on the hotel bed and rewatching live coverage of it. You had both been dressed up in some fancy clothes from a high-end designer as you made your way down the red carpet, with spotlights blaring, cameras flashing, and interviewers dropping in to ask questions. Now that you’re in private, you’ve changed into some clothes more comfortable for sleeping, and everything just feels a little more secure now that you know you didn’t mess up.

(It still feels kind of weird to see yourself recorded on camera, though.)

“I did it…” you mutter to yourself as the footage of the last of your and Mettaton’s red-carpet interviews tonight concludes.

He holds you a little more tightly and gently kisses your forehead. “You certainly did, my beauty.” That nickname never fails to set your heart aflutter, especially since you found out the reasoning behind it: he considers you to be very good at highlighting the beauty in things and in people. “I think my fans are going to love you almost as much as I do.”

With a smile, you cuddle closer to him.

The ceremony itself was definitely exciting, especially whenever they announced the nominees for the different categories, and Mettaton’s name was in the list. The two of you would hold each other’s hands whenever the hosts were about to announce the winner of an award.

At one point, the hosts announced that Mettaton had won an award. Once it registered, the first thing you two did was turn towards each other in excitement - he looked utterly thrilled and amazed - and kiss each other. He headed up to give his acceptance speech, during which he thanked everyone who made it possible, including his “absolutely amazing and beautiful graphic designer”.

Smiling, the two of you look over to the nightstand, where the little statuette is still sitting. Tonight was already a night to remember, but this put it on a whole new level.

In your heart, you feel like you’ve also won an award, for “most courageous thing you’ve done in quite a while”.

He squeezes your hand a little. “Sweetie?”

“Hmm?” You look over at him.

“I know you were worried about this, but thank you for joining me here. You shone so brightly tonight… we both did.”

Nodding, you lean in closer to him. “Tonight was amazing.”

Mettaton won a literal award tonight, but looking at the smile on his face, you know that he considers your love to also be an award in and of itself. And you feel the same way about his love.

That graphic design degree was definitely among the best investments you’ve made in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> https://nosleepuntilvacation.tumblr.com/


End file.
